poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Awaken at Last
This is how awaken at last goes in ????: Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, Tick tock. Then a Dog Digimon wake up, and he saw the Symbol on his Hand, and he saw his friends waking up, they are walking over there and they were on a Tower here in Digital Nine Wood Hill ????: Time to wake up. Then the Dog Digimon and his friends has fell off the tower 1 Month Later Dog Digimon has awake in his room ????: Huh? He doesn't know that a Creature on his head and he look at the Clock and know that he's late for work ????: Oh boy, I need to go to Work. He went off ????: The street look very busy here. He went to Mall ????: (Yawn) Man, my boss will hate me that I'm late. He made it here in the Coffee Shop, his Work ????: Hey, I'm here. Then he saw a Customer ????: Huh? How did she get here? Good morning, I'm sorry I'm late. I hope you've haven't waited that long. I'll get you some water. ???? 2: Oh no, thanks, a Pint- I mean. A cup of coffee please. Oh, and bring whole jar of sugar. I'm gonna need it. ????: Coming right up! He know that there are no Coffee ????: Oh boy. Has nobody made the coffee yet? Come on, get it together, guys. I'm sorry, it will take a while. ???? 2: Hey, no hurry. Time's not an issue. The Dog Digimon give her a Coffee and a Jar of Sugar, and he went back to work and then he's friends shows up ???? 3: There you are! Dogmon! Dogmon: Ottermon? Can you keep it down, stop trying to act your age. Ottermon: Hey, don't talk down to me. Listen, last time me, Anteatermon, Goatmon, Flamingomon, Ladybugmon have checked. I've been around a few minutes long then you are. Dogmon: Okay, okay, I get it. (To the Customer) Very Sorry! So what is it? I'm all ears. Anteatermon: Don't be so, sarca- They saw a Creature on Dogmon's Head Flamingomon: I guess, you're right. You'll all ears. Dogmon: Really? gonna tell him about a Creature on his head, but they ignored it All: Forget it! Goatmon: Have you seen anyone in the mall? Dogmon: Well, yeah. I did see you guys, that customer over there. They saw a Customer Goatmon: Oh! Hello. Dogmon: Didn't you guys see her?￼ Ladybugmon: I guess, but... Ugh, Look. Come with us right now. She grab him Dogmon: Hey, watch the hand! They left the Coffee Shop Anteatermon: Did you see everyone in the Mall?￼ Dogmon: Well, no. But we see alot of people here outside. Ottermon: Yeah, but did anyone come to the Mall, beside her? Dogmon: Hey, you're right. I wonder why? Did they went to another mall? Flamingomon: No, not really. Goatmon: Well, whatever going on. It's big trouble. ????: You kids don't remember a thing. Goatmon: Huh? Who are you? If you're from around town then I didn't know you. Dogmon: Whoa! Have some Manners, Goatmon. ????: You kids really don't￼ remember a thing. Goatmon: Would you please answer my question? Enna: You can call me Enna... Kros. Emma Kros will work￼. Anteatermon: Okay, then... We woke up to this town this morning. Maybe you know why? Enna: Yes, you're were in a replica of this town. But you always have been. Goatmon: What do you mean? Enna: This world, it's always been the sixteen of you. A Digital World without time, one that ended when it began. Ottermon: For some reason, that's kinds weird. Enna: But don't worry. Just because the world ended, doesn't mean that it's going anywhere. You know I have ''been checked up on you and your friends. Until now you were nothing but blank stares. So imagine my surprise when Dogmon took my order! What a Morning. Ladybugmon: Okay, you are creeping me out. Enna: So! Now that you're awake, we've got a story to tell... Say, where are the rest of your friends? Dogmon: I don't know. Enna: Well, go get them for me. I'm not gonna leave here. Goatmon: Okay... I guess. They went off to find Flamon and the others and they saw Pengimon playing at the Arcade Dogmon: Hey, Pengimon. Pengimon: Oh. Hey, you guys. Dogmon: You're playing Hero's Duty. You're too Young to play that Game. Pengimon: Why not? Anteatermon:￼ Why you little! He choke him Anteatermon: I'll show you how to play... games that are not violant and scary! Meanwhile Flitmon and Reflectmon are doing a Karaoke Song '''Flitmon:' Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, Reflectmon: So tell me what you want, what you really really want, Lamnimon: I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, KoRaimon: So tell me what you want, what you really really want, ''Flitmon: I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.'' All: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends, Make it last forever friendship never ends, If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is. R'eflectmon & KoRaimon:' I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, So tell me what you want, what you really really want I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really Really really wanna zigazig ooooo. Flitmon got a Phone call Flitmon: Hello? Reflectmon and KoRaimon is still singing after song stop Flitmon: Reflectmon, KoRaimon, quite! I'm on the Phone! They doesn't listen, because they're still singing Flitmon: Boys!!! Reflectmon: Oh... KoRaimon: Sorry. Meanwhile Strabimon and Geopardmon are reading books in the Library and then Flamon drop all the books, they shush him in the Library Flamon: So Strabimon: You have to be quite, or else the Librarian will kick us out. Geopardmon: Yeah, you're gonna get us in trouble. If you keep doing that, Flamon. Then they got a Message on their phone and it's from Dogmon "Come see us at Mall" Strabimon: I guess, we have to see them. Meanwhile Tromon is at the Beach watching the Sea and Talpimon is fishing at the Dock Talpimon: I hope I can catch a fish today. Tromon: You're not gonna catch a fish soon. Talpimon: Shut up! I can catch it no time! Tromon: Whatever. He left Then they got a Message on their phone and it's from Dogmon "Come see us at Mall" Tromon: Oh. Talpimon: I think I got.. Then his Fishing Rod has fell into the Water Talpimon: Darn it. Tromon: I guess, you can catch a fish with your own hands. Talpimon: Shut up! They made it here at the Mall and see Enna Kros Strabimon: It's that why you want us here? Dogmon: Yeah. Her name is Enna Kros. And she's gonna tell us something. Flamon: Alright, what are you gonna say? Enna: Okay, I'll tell you a story. Which brings us to... Tama! Tama: Right the-here! Dogmon: Agh! What the Honk put ''this ''thing on my head!? Goatmon: Oh, Yeah. We did try to mention it before. Ottermon: But we... Ignore it. Pengimon: Oh! That thing on your head, We though you're wearing a Hat or Plush on your head. Enna Kros: You take it from here. I'll go on ahead and link up a path. Tama: You the-got it. Ladybug Mon: Huh? Hey, you can't just leave! She already left Tama: Salu-the-tations! The name is Tama and I'm the-here to help out. Does anyone the-have any questions? Dogmon: Hmm... Wait, I've got ''tons ''of questions! Why were you sitting on my head? And the Honk can a Digimon fox here?! Tama: That's the-seriously the first thing on your mind? Ugh... Now I the-see why Enna Kros was just about the-ready to throw in the towel. Flamon: We're not allowed to be confused!?! Strabimon: Flamon, calm yourself. Flamon: I thought you would be upset!? Tama: Let's start the-over. I'll make us some the-coffee. Lamnimon: Okay. Dogmon: Huh? But... I already made some corrections before my friends got here. How can you just roll with this, Lamnimon?! Tama: Chill the-over. You'll live the-much longer. Geopardmon: Yeah, Dogmon. You and Flamon shouldn't start out your morning win so much stress. Tama: Oh! Would you the-like some sugar? Tromon: Three cubes for you, right, you two. We're good with just one. Tama: Okay! I'll the-go and put the coffee on. Dogmon: But I said I... Ugh. You know what, just give me and Flamon a dang cup of coffee. Minutes Later Tama told everything about them Flamon: Legendary Warriors? Me and my friends? Tama: That's the-correct! Those the-symbols on you are proof. You were born to work the-miracles! Goatmon: Miracles? You mean the symbols that we have... Can do that? Tama: How could you the-forget?￼ You were warriors from the Digital World and you protected the World from Bad Digimon. You were ''masters ''of your powers: Powerful, data and Powers inside you! In the-fact,even the Pleiad answered to you, and those are the ten legendary Warriors and six Digimon pupil of all! With your power, you could have to protect the world! Geopardmon: So... we could protect the Digital World? Because, what, we could use our powers?￼ Tama: Well, that's what I the-heard. Ottermon: From who? Tama: What do you mean? Enna Kros the-told me, of course! But enough the-reminiscing. I've gotten the-ready you all to use your powers again. Anteatermon: Really? How? Tama: First off, I'm the-told to present you with my very own prismarium! Tama bring a Prismarium Dogmon: How can this work? Tama: With this prismarium, the Digimon or Mirage inside becomes yours, and you can the-make it do the-anything and the-everything you command. So, let's the-try it right now in glorious combat! Dogmon: Huh? Wait, what? Dogmon is gonna fight in combat and he summon Tama Tama: Okay, go ahead and the-throw ￼some attacks out there. To take action, you need to spend something call Action Points, also the-known as AP. You automatically gain a little the-bit of AP each the-told your turn comes around in battle. The amount of AP you need depends on the-what you're trying time. So make the-sure you use them wisely! He attack it Tama: Yeah, that's the way to the-do ￼it! After the Battle Tama: Alright, alright, I think I've seen enough for one the-tussle. The-figure it out yet? The sixteen of you were un-the-surpassed. No the-Mirage and Digimon could stand up to you! Reflectmon: Wow, seriously? Tama: The-seriously. Flamingomon: It's hard to believe. Enna: I'm sure it is. As far as I can tell, you Warriors have lost everything--- all your memories, power, abilities and experience you've ever accumulated.￼ Oh... But wait. Of course that would have happened when you and this world were spliced out. Tama: So not only did they the-lost their abilities and power they had they've been the-stripped ￼pf all their memories of their past adventures too? But, I guess that explains why all their memories seem to be largely un-the-affected. Flitmon: Huh? Enna: Listen. Let me show you something￼. They went off and see a potal Enna: There, just beyond this light, lies another digital world called "Digital Grymoire." That... Is where you'll find all your powers and abilities you've lost. Flamon: You mean they're all inside this gate? Enna: You got it. Are you ready to master them again? Geopardmon: So, I'm, if we do manage to find all the lost Powers and Abilities... does that mean we'll be able to remember the things we forgot? Enna: Well, I don't know about thst. After all you ''lost ''your memories since you were all reborn. It's not the same thing as forgetting them. Geopardmon: Oh... Enna: But, even if you don't remember about what happened to you, Digital Grymoire will let you know about you.￼ You've certain to find traces and records of your past. Talpidmon: Okay, then... Pengimon: You're saying, whether we remember anything about ourselves or not, we can still find clues about our past and the things we've done? Enna: Correct. And if you keep on gathering data and Powers, I think you might even know about the Digidestined Kids in due time. Dogmon: Huh? The Digidestined? Ottermon: Wait. The Digidestined were kids when they arrived in the Digital World￼. And they were partners to the Digimon. It does make sense that's we'd have one. Enna: Oh ues,￼. So then... You going? You going? Will you Journey to Digital Grymoire? They went to the Portal for their new adventures Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transcripts